Undertale: The Soul of Kindness
by RIPInPepperonis
Summary: for the love of god please don't read this. it's absolute garbage. the only reason i'm keeping it up is for anybody who wants something to cringe at.
1. Chapter 1: The Fall

_**THUNK**_

"Pain...in...pain..." I said to myself, while trying to stand up, only to have my legs respond with "No".

"Ugh..."I groaned as I was in constant pain.

I knew I must've broken something, if not everything, which was horrible.

"Shit..." I said to myself, and then instantly surprised as that was my first swear word in my 13 years of life. After about 6 minutes of trying to move, I managed to at least sit up, which was okay.

With all my might, I looked around the dark room I was in, with the only light source being from a giant hole which I fell down after I climbed . Today, after school, I asked my Mother if I could go out for a bit, knowing that If I told her what my real intentions were, she would of never let me go. She replied "Sure", and so I packed a few things such as chips, a few soft drinks, and other necessities. I just wanted to catch the view from the Mountain and look at the beautiful town/city below me. But, things obviously went wrong.

Of course I would take a few breaks every now and then to catch my breathe and eat a snack or two and maybe have a refreshment. But once I finally got up there, I saw it.

I saw the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. Bird's flying through the sky as the sun shines brightly. Seeing a rabbit or two. It was honestly beautiful. As I was going to climb down, something fell out of my bag. It was a Pay's potato chip bag. I bent down to pick it up, and then I felt something push me, maybe an animal, maybe a strong gust of wind, maybe an unknown force. All I know is, I fell. I fell for 1 minute. Just screaming the whole way down. I was confused, I didn't know where I was going. All I know is, I was scared.

And then we have what stands before you right now. A 13 year old female, looking around this room that she fell into while on the top of a mountain. Great.

And now, I have to get up. Because I can't just sit here and wither away. So with all my might I finally stood up after 3-4 attempts.

And then a thought popped into my head.

Where was I?

I had so many questions that have I have no answers to.

Where was I?

What pushed me?

Why am I here?

I decided it may be best to leave these questions unanswered.

I looked in front of me, and saw a corridor. I decided, that was my only option.

 _So I limped to it._

Well, the first chapter is finished! I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you did, maybe give this story a follow so you can show you know when I update. And maybe favorite it if you really like it! Also, since this is a _**fanfiction**_ , I'm going to off what my ideas are. And my idea is that the Green Soul is 13 year old female. I'm sorry if you don't like this decision, but I decided to go with this. Also, It might be hard when other character refer to the Green Soul, and would rather not call them "Human". So, leave a comment down below if you have any ideas for a name! The one I like the most will be picked! Alright, thank you all for reading.

-RIPInPepperonis


	2. Chapter 2 Progress Update

Hey guys! Sorry about not having Chapter 2 out yet, I'm still working on it.

I promise that this chapter will be MUCH longer than Chapter 1.

I've just hadn't had as much time to work on it and I apologize and hope I can get it to you in the next 2-3 days.

Thanks for reading!

~RIPInPepperonis


	3. Chapter 2 Progress Update 2

Hey all.

I know I cannot be forgiven for not giving you the next chapter on time. I've been extremely unmotivated recently, and depressed. I'm very sorry from the bottom of my heart, and I know my actions cannot be forgiven. I've tried to start writing the next chapter, but I'm always unmotivated to do so. I cannot apologize enough. I hope you'll still wait for the next chapter, and support and follow this story. I currently have half of the story done in another tab, and I'm sorry to say I have no idea when I'll be getting around to the second half. Thank you for taking time to read this, and I'm grateful to all of you for viewing Undertale: The Soul of Kindness.

-RIPInPepperonis


	4. Chapter 2: An Evil Flower

It took forever, because of my injuries, it was about, say, 15 minutes before I even got remotely anywhere.

That's when I saw it.

I saw a flower.

This wasn't any old rose or tulip. It was a Golden Flower.

But that's not the surprising thing.

The surprising thing, was IT'S FACE.

At this point I thought some other human was here and drugged me or something. But nope, that was all disproved when it spoke.

"Howdy!" The Flower said.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted as I fell on the ground, almost breaking my left leg.

The Flower seemed to give me a puzzled look. He then said to me after a second or two "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" He told me

I quickly nodded before trying to pick myself up from the ground. I fell a few times, before finally succeeding.

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" My new "friend" Flowey said.

I stopped myself from saying anything as I didn't want to be rude and say something about his unoriginal name. But, I seriously thought I was drugged. Or maybe I was just going insane. I really don't know.

"Hmmm..." He continued

"You're new to the **UNDERGROUND** , aren'tcha?" He said.

I swiftly nodded a few times before stopping. Flowey seems nice, I think we'll become friends.

"Golly, you must be so confused." He said in a specific tone.

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" said Flowey as he continued on

The moment he said that, I started to feel uneasy. I know he seemed nice, but is really **nice**? I pondered that question in my head for a bit.

"I guess little old me will have to do." He continued AGAIN.

I got prepared for what was about to come next.

"Ready? Here we go!" Flowey said with excitement.

Suddenly, the world around me, it turned...It turned black and white. Flowey, who was bright, shiny, and yellow, was soon only black and white. The whole area seemed colorless.

"See that heart? That is your **SOUL** , the very culmination of your being!" Flowey asked to me, then proceeded to explain.

It took a little closer inspection, but he was right. There was a glowing, shiny, green heart popping out of the middle of my chest.

"Your **SOUL** starts off _**weak**_ , but can grow strong if you gain a lot of **LV**." Flowey said with even more excitement.

"What's **LV** stand for? Why, **LOVE,** of course!" Flowey said.

As soon as Flowey said that, my heart sprung up. I always hated fighting, and if I can get stronger without it, I'm all in. Flowey looked at me and saw the sparkle in my eyes.

"You want some **LOVE** , don't you?" Flowey said in a weird tone.

Okay, even I'll admit. That sounded kind of strange. Especially coming from and Flower, who's also a complete stranger. But whatever.

"Yes!" I said quickly.

"Then I'll share some with you!" Flowey said as he winked and stuck his tongue out, **seductively**?

After that I honestly didn't know if a Flower was flirting with me or if he does that to everyone he meets.

"Down here, **LOVE** is shared through.." Flowey started to explain

"Little white..."friendliness pellets." "

That, when he said that. I felt a wave of uneasiness down my spine. Something didn't feel right about the way he said that.

"Are you ready?"

After he said that I nodded slowly

"Move around! Get as many as you can!

Even though, everything he said leading up to that rubbed me the wrong way, I decided to just get them.

"Okay!" I shouted

I grabbed one, only to be filled with a surge of pain and agony. That Flower...That Flower tricked me...

I looked over to Flowey, only to see him with a terrifying smile.

"You idiot." He told me

I kept silent, mostly because of the pain.

"In this world, it's kill or BE killed." He said with an evil tone.

"Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?" He continued

As soon as he finished that sentence, a ring of "friendliness pellets", which are actually pellet bullets, surrounded me.

"Fuck..." I said softly and quietly.

"Die" Flowey said to me

After that, the ring of pellet bullets started to close in on me, tears started to fall down my face in the final moments of my life, or, so I thought. Right as they were about to kill me, I faintly saw a fireball hit Flowey, which knocked him back and disintegrated the pellets. After that, I heard one more thing..

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..."

And then the world when to _**black.**_

* * *

 **Well! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading! Remember to follow this story if you want to be notified when it updates! And if you like this story, you can also Favorite it!**


	5. RIP

Hey Guys.

After not uploading another chapter for a while, I've decided, to...well. Quit. Quit working on this story.

When I first made this I was excited to try it out, but I didn't realize how overwhelming it would be. But, I'm not quitting . Expect a NEW STORY with better writing. It will also be about Undertale, I'm not sure if I want to go with Grouptale or a FriskxChara(My Favorite Ship Don't Judge Me) thing. I don't know what the future holds, but I can assure you I will bring you a new story.


End file.
